


The 2nd Death of Jon Snow

by KirbieaGraia (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And then it's somewhat comedy, At first it's tragedy (drama), I mean that's in the title, Momento Mori, POV Jon Snow, jon snow dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: Year: 400 ACJon Snow's Age: 117 Years OldLocation: Fist of the First Men--------------------------At first this is tragedy (drama), and then it becomes somewhat comedic towards the end, as Jon has lived this long and has yearned to die, so he's happy to finally die.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The 2nd Death of Jon Snow

95 years, thought an ancient Jon Snow, lying on his bed, still wearing his equally ancient cloak & clothes he had worn for over a century, it's been 95 years since I killed Daenerys in King's Landing. I heard the rumors of her returning to life, and I feared she would come and kill me, yet she never did. Soon the rumors dissipated.  
I've lived over a century, and my time draws near. It's been close to a century since when I first met Death, and was brought back.

In that time, since my exile, which I have lived here, a lot has happened. Arya came back from the west empty-handed, and the first thing she did was to come and find me. After she found me, she stayed with me for months, and for that time, I was happy. She eventually left, and as it turned out, she carried a child, MY child. She gave birth one night, all by herself, to a baby boy, which she named after me, his father. Sansa died without an heir soon after Jon Stark's birth, and so the Northern Lords choose him to be the new King in the North, especially after Arya told them who his father was, as I was a Northern Legend. That was the only child I had, despite Tormund's best efforts. Oh how I missed Tormund and his bombastic comments. I hope he's in heaven, chasing his big lady. 

Yet, I have even outlived my son, who had 2 sons and a daughter, my grandchildren. My son's funeral was the only time I went south of the wall. When I arrived at Winterfell, Arya was the only one who recognized me. There were lords there who had crowned me King in the North who didn't recognize me, which makes sense after spending 30 years beyond the wall. Aging does that to you. When the people finally realized who-

Jon was snapped out of his brooding, a habit which he had never abandoned, by a soft, yet firm, stepping sound. He remembered & recognized this sound. The Sound of the Grim Reaper. He was bedridden, but when his tent doors flapped open, he spoke.

"Fucking Finally. Long time no see, my old friend," said Jon to the reaper, "Is it my time?"

"Yes it is, Aegon VI Stark-Targaryen, or is it STILL Jon Snow?" responded the Reaper.

"Jon Snow. We already went through this process," Jon Groaned.

"OK, I just need to update the paperwork. Aaaaannd done." The Grim Reaper said, "Let's go, your family is waiting."

And Jon Snow said his last words: "Fucking Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> And Jon Snow, at this right old age of 117, died peacefully. 
> 
> Momento Mori, Jon Snow.


End file.
